The misuse of antibiotics results in a high level of drug resistance and multidrug resistance (MDR) in pathogenic microorganisms, which has become a worldwide problem. Recently, the “superbugs” with MDR have spread rapidly around the world, seriously threatening human life and health. Studies have shown that pathogenic bacteria can obtain MDR through some mechanisms such as horizontal gene transfer to resist a variety of antibiotics used clinically. The modification of existing antibiotics and development of new antibiotics are conducted to overcome the challenges from “superbugs”, in addition to which, alternatives of antibiotics are expected to be developed to alleviate the international health security crisis caused by the “superbugs”.